Betting Games
by Riseha
Summary: AU: "Shall we play a game together, little brother? I promise to let you go if you win the bet. To win, you just have to find out my deepest and darkest secret. Tell me your answer in a week." Illumi/Killua. -Brother Pair-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **None for this chap.

* * *

**BETTING GAMES  
**by: Riseha

**Chapter 1 — Bets**

Gon Freecss was worried about his best friend.

His assassin of a friend was glaring straight ahead, teeth gritted, nails sharpened as he clenched his fists, a dark cloud of anger above his head.

The white-haired spiky-haired boy was furious—even an idiot would know—but what the Zoldyck heir's friends didn't know was what he was pissed about.

Gon exchanged exasperated glances with Kurapika Kuruta and Leorio Paladinight—his other best friends though they weren't as close as Killua was to him—who shrugged and shook their heads.

This reunion wasn't going the way Gon was expecting.

He had been ecstatic to see Killua again after so long (okay, that was a lie, it had been nearly a month), and he had wanted to celebrate. Which was why he'd brought his friends all to the cafe, where he knew had Kurapika's favorite tea, Leorio's cheesecake and all sorts of sweets Killua would adore.

Even though he had said that it was his treat, and he'd helped them ordered, not one of them were too keen on eating.

Kurapika had barely even sip his tea, Gon was sure the cup of tea had gone cold long ago.

Leorio was poking the cherry on top of his cake, eyeing Killua warily. He was sitting across the Zoldyck assassin and he was probably worried that the loony bin would snap and jump on him, the nearest, easiest and weakest target to kill.

Finally, after another long moment of tense silence, Gon cleared his throat, deciding to sacrificed himself for the sake of his friends.

"Killua," he called, unfazed even as his friend's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and his blue eyes narrowed even further into slits. "Is something wrong?"

He saw Leorio rolling his eyes, muttering a sarcastic reply for Killua: "No, he's perfectly cheery."

It was enough to make Killua snap.

The Zoldyck heir slammed his fists down onto the wooden table. Wisely, Kurapika grabbed his cup and held it in air before placing it down on the table once it had stopped vibrating.

Gon heard a sickening crack, which probably meant that the table was ready to die. He blinked, sweatdropping as Killua practically roared in their friend's face.

"Wrong?" The silver-haired assassin seethed. "_Wrong_?! It's that damn dumbass Aniki of mine! He—he—urgh—"

Kurapika reached over, patting the boy's back and handing him his cup of tea which the Zoldyck took and gulped down. "Breathe, Killua, breathe," the blonde boy muttered.

Killua plopped down in his seat, considerably calmer than before, but he still looked pissed off.

"Now, tell us what's bugging you."

Killua's fists clenched.

* * *

_I whirled around to face one of the most annoying assholes on earth: my older brother._

_I growled softly when he blocked my way. I didn't want to start a fight—I know I can't win—so I started stomping past him. Probably would've been able to had he not stretched an arm, about to place his hand on my shoulder._

_I recoiled. "What?" I demanded testily, limbs coiled, ready to run at the drop of a hat._

_"Are you nervous, little brother?"_

_I growled. "None of your goddamned business."_

_"You are my little brother, thus, my responsibility. You do not have to worry about fighting me, the pin I have inserted in you will—"_

_"Get. It. Out."_

_"—ensure your survival: run when you know you can't beat an opponent—"_

_"Are you even listening to me?"_

_"Yes, I just chose to ignore you."_

_"Why you slimy asshole—"_

_"Language, brother."_

_"Get the pin out!" I shrieked, at my wit's end. "Now!"_

_Illumi glanced down at me, closing his mouth and stopping himself from whatever annoying retort he had in mind. Then, to my surprise, he said, "Shall we play a game, little brother? I promise to let you go—take the pin out I mean—if you win the bet. To win, you just have to find out my deepest and darkest secret. You have a week to decide, three guesses each day. If you lose, you obey whatever I say. If I lose, well, that depends, what do you want of me?"_

_My jaw dropped. _

_"Today counts. Any guesses in mind, little brother?"_

_I gritted my teeth, ignoring the 'little brother' comment, wracking my brain for any embarrassing moments of my Aniki. _

_"Rejected by your first love?"_

_"I have yet to experience such."_

_I felt like throttling him, but I ignored him. "Wait—how do I know you're not pulling my leg?"_

_Illumi-asshole blinked. "You don't." He tilted his head to the side. "Unless, of course, you ask your chain-user friend to bind me with Judgement Chain."_

_I was instantly suspicious, why was he being so helpful? But I chose not to find a gift horse in the mouth. "Fine," I muttered, louder, I said, "You failed to assassinate someone out of sympathy?"_

_"No."_

_I couldn't detect a lie to save my life, I didn't know how to tell whether brother was lying or not. Until I get to Kurapika though..._

_"Passed out like a little girl right after a tiring mission?"_

_A brief, ghost of a smile grace brother's face—or maybe it was the trick of light—as he shook his head. "No, goodbye, little brother. Enjoy the rest of your six days."_

_The moment he left, I realize I had been played._

_There was far too many loopholes and in six days, I'll be doomed to be his slave!_

_I shrieked in anger._

* * *

"...And, after that, I came straight here." Killua's eyes were narrowed dangerously as he recounted his story, his nails were tearing into the wooden table, ruining the beautiful teakwood but for the sake of everyone within a mile radius, not one of his friends commented on it.

Leorio blinked.

"Sure you didn't kill anyone?"

Killua glared, but his gaze softened when he stared at Kurapika. "Kurapika," he said solemnly. "My life is in your hands—"

"Hold it," Leorio interrupted, holding up a hand as he started digging into his cake. "Kurapika can only use Judgement Chain to determine a lie, what could he do about unearthing your brother's secrets?"

"Make him spill it!" Killua snarled. "Threaten his life, if he doesn't tell—"

"Sorry, Killua, I only use Judgement Chain on Spiders—"

"My brother is associated with them!" Killua hissed, desperate for anything that could give him an advantage. "Please—"

"Kurapika, come on," Gon whined, widening his eyes for effect, pushing his lower lip into a pout.

The blonde Kurta survivor sighed, setting his empty teacup on the table. "Not that there will be serious repercussions, but..."

"I'll help you find the members! Once you help me out, I'll have you defeating one of them in the span of one month, I swear on my assassin's honor!"

Leorio cocked a brow, intrigued.

"Assassins have honor?"

He was ignored.

Kurapika sighed. "You owe me," he grumbled darkly.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

**QUESTION:** Who should be gender-bended? Or should this story remain a shonen-ai?

**REVIEW!**

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning(s):** Expletives.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN nothing of Hunter x Hunter but possible OCs that might appear in the future so do not sue please.

* * *

**BETTING GAMES  
**by: Riseha

**Chapter 2** **— Thoughtfulness**

Even though they were out to save the brat's ass from his own brother, Leorio still considered this as a vacation.

Because the more the merrier (quoting Gon), and because Killua needed help, they were to stay at Kukooro Mountain.

Leorio had always known that the white-haired brat's family was filthy rich, but it only started to sink in when he stepped foot in the mansion. Sure, he'd been on this property before, but he hadn't even been able to make it to the main house to inspect the area.

He was envious of that brat who did not deserve this at all.

He covered a smirk; well, at least the brat was getting it from his own brother.

As if sensing his humor, Killua turned and glared. "You're invited in as guests, but if you wander to somewhere you're not mean to, I can't guarantee our guard dogs or maids won't kill you."

Gon blinked. "Even the maids can fight?"

"Duh," Killua responded as if it was normal to have killer-maids at your beck and call twenty-four-seven. Leorio was hating the kid every minute. But he had to check out those hot chicks that they'd pass— "Oh," Killua's voice broke through his reverie. "On the side note, they can't date." The silver-haired brat shot the older male a triumphant smirk.

Leorio swore he saw the brat's nose elongating as he bragged about whatever the house had.

"So," Leorio said, mind racing to find something—anything—that could rattle the young boy. "Where's your older brother?" That sent Killua's good mood spiraling into insane rage. Leorio almost wished he hadn't asked.

"Any guesses?" Killua demanded, eyes burning as he plopped down onto the floor. His friends settled down, glancing about the common room. "Well? I'll choose the best three."

"I suggest spying on him and see what he does," said Kurapika.

Leorio cleared his throat—playing the role as the realistic one here. "That's impossible. Have you even met Illumi Zoldyck?"

Killua groaned. "He's right, we'll never find out his secret."

Every the optimistic one, Gon smiled sympathetically and patted his best friend's shoulder. "This is the second day, right?"

Kurapika toyed with the fabric of the kotatsu, not meeting Killua's eyes. "Six days left."

"Don't make it sound like an execution!"

* * *

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

* * *

"I can't find him." Kurapika studied the clock. "It's three in the afternoon. And if you can't find it, you'll lose a day of three chances." He glanced at where Killua was still scribbling onto a piece of paper. "What are you doing?"

"Making a list of possibilities!" replied Killua, still deep in thought. He frowned. "Where's Leorio and Gon?"

"They went out to help find your brother."

"They don't need to," said Killua. "We can ask Pig... well, my other older brother."

Kurapika sighed. "You should've said that before I went walking around the whole mansion looking for him." Despite his complain, the blonde Kuruta followed his young friend anyway. Kurapika wondered how Killua could see in the dark. The Zoldyck mansion had no lights or any lamp to illuminate the hallways—suitable environment for assassins, he suppose.

If it wasn't for Killua's bright hair, Kurapika would've lost sight of him. As it was, it was a miracle Kurapika made his way back to the common room after his wandering expedition.

Killua headed up the stairs and after a few twist and turn, he knocked on the door. "Let me do all the talking," he warned his friend. "And... don't touch anything." There was a grumble before they were allowed to enter. Kurapika's jaw dropped when he saw his friend's brother.

Firstly, the brothers looked nothing alike; well, this brother looked a little like Illumi—same onxy eyes and hair, their similarities ended at their... waistline. Kurapika had to bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from dying in laughter. The overweight teen glared at Kurapika suspiciously, then directed his glare to Killua. "You really let people into the house?" Killua nodded, elbowing Kurapika.

"Hello..." he offered after a few beats. "Uh..."

"Milluki," sneered the older teen. "Don't expect me to remember your name though. What the heck are you two doing here anyway? Can't you see I'm busy?"

_Yeah, busy gaining weight,_ thought Killua spitefully but outwardly, he cleared his throat and tried for a polite tone and smile. "I was wondering if you can help me... with something."

Milluki smirked. "About the bet you made with Illu-nii?"

Killua's face dissolved in surprise. "You know?"

"Brother, you know I'll help you..." Killua's eyebrows climbed to his hairline—he didn't know his brother like him so much to help without demanding anything in return. "...just so that I'll see you fail!" Milluki finished, guffawing.

Kurapika shot Killua a look that read,_ is he okay?_ but the look was ignored. Kurapika sighed, placing a hand on the white-haired boy's shoulder to prevent him from killing his own brother. Killua's pale face had gone all red in anger. "Just... just tell me where Illumi-jerk is!"

"He left for a mission," said Milluki, waving his hand dismissively before he went to grab a handful of chips. "said he'd be back at night."

"Good luck," muttered Kurapika as he left.

With a spiteful and very reluctant goodbye, Killua stomped off after his blonde friend, seething cursing. Kurapika didn't hear much, but he was pretty sure Killua was suggesting his brothers where to shove their heads, computers and needles. "What do you want to do now?"

Killua stopped at the main entrance, crossing his arms and legs and glaring straight ahead. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"...Please don't tell me you plan on waiting for him there."

"I am! How else am I going to catch him?"

Kurapika sighed. "Just don't expect me to wait with you." There was a long pause before he asked, "Where is the training room?" If he was going to stay here anyway, he might as well do some training.

Killua frowned. "Walk down this hallway, turn left, continue, turn right and... somewhere around there. I'm not sure. I'm usually in the torture chambers—which I don't suggest you go to. There'd be someone nearby, just say you're with me and they'll help."

"Hm. Have fun waiting."

* * *

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

* * *

True to Killua's words, there was someone nearby.

Kurapika hovered at the doorway, peering in curiously. There was a girl inside, yet to realize he was watching her. Her hair was cropped short, bearing a purple glint under the artificial light in the training room.

The room was twice the size of a normal dojo, with cream-colored walls and boarded with teakwood. There were various weapons displayed on the walls—of various materials and sizes but Kurapika was sure they cost a lot.

Yikes.

Kurapika followed his instincts, he ducked and rolled out of the way when he felt something coming at him. He raised his eyes, warily studying the place where he had been. A piece of paper was firmly embedded in the wall. Slowly, Kurapika turned back to the other occupant of the room.

Her eyes were a pretty violet color and she had a beauty spot below her lips. She looked nothing like her brother, Killua—Kurapika suspected they were related as she looked more like Illumi—when it came to physical appearances. But she carried herself the same way as he did, with all the grace of an assassin. Her eye shape was more like Killua's.

He raised his hands in a placating manner. "I'm with Killua. Didn't he pass the word?"

"I just got back from a mission," she answered softly, casting her glance down. "so I didn't receive the notice. I deeply apologize."

_At least her manners are better than her brothers_, thought Kurapika. He cleared his throat uneasily. "We've met, yes? Kalluto, right?"

Kalluto raised her head, scrutinizing him carefully; recognition lit her eyes up, but just as quickly, the light faded and she looked down at her feet again. Was she shy or did she find him so disgusting she had to avert her gaze? It was a little disconcerting in any case.

"Yes," she said softly, turning away.

"I'm Kurapika," he offered, approaching her. She glanced back at him sharply, warily. "I'm not trying to hurt you or anything..." he trailed off. What was there to say to her without her leaving? "Want to spar with me?"

Fighting was a language she was proficient in. She nodded, drawing her paper fan. He frowned, confused for a moment, but he shook it off along with his blue-red robe. He drew his wooden swords. She raised a brow at his choice of weapon but just as he didn't question her, she didn't either.

He lunged. Just because she was a young girl didn't mean he was going to hold back.

* * *

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

* * *

"Gentler!"

_I take back what I said about her being nicer than her brothers_, thought Kurapika bitterly as he helped bandage her wound. He didn't think she was in any pain, since Killua said every member of his family could withstand pain like no other. She was just being annoying then.

Kurapika sighed, pulling back. "Done," he announced unnecessarily, placing the gauze and bottle of disinfectant back into his first-aid kit—which he brought everywhere as he was always around danger. He glanced at his watch. It was already seven.

Kalluto seemed to realize this as well. "Dinner will be ready in a few," she said, standing up. Kurapika did as well. He had to glance down at her, she barely reach his chest. He found it amusing at her disgruntled expression.

She huffed softly, turning away and glided out of the training room.

Kurapika didn't think he'd met anyone else with such grace.

Shrugging, he exited the training room, not surprised that Kalluto was already gone from view. Must be an assassin thing.

"Ah, Kurapika, I was just looking for you!" Gon's cheerful face was a refreshing change from Kalluto's scowling one. Kurapika offered him a smile.

"Where's Killua?"

This time, Gon's grin slid off his face. He sighed loudly. "Killua's still waiting for his oldest brother to come back. He stubbornly refuses to eat anything we brought him."

Kurapika smirked. "He'll come to us if he's hungry."

That was what Kurapika said a few hours ago.

The blonde Kuruta sighed, turning on his side, unable to fall asleep. His eyebrow twitched when snores reached his hears. His imsonia problem definitely had something to do with the two synchronizing snores coming from beside him. Kurapika was tempted to clip their noses together to shut them up, but didn't went along with that plan as he didn't want to risk suffocating them.

With a sigh, Kurapika threw his blanket away, climbing to his feet. A walk wouldn't hurt, he thought as he crept out of the room. He doubted that the thoughtful move was necessary; Leorio and Gon snored so loudly that an elephant could've trumpeted past them and they wouldn't notice.

Kurapika had good memory so he was confident he wouldn't get lost in the mansion. He'd just go past the main entrance to see whether or not Killua was ready to give up.

He turned the corner, nearly bumping into someone. "Sorry," he whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible. Surprised violet eyes stared up at him. "Kalluto? What are you—"

"Shut up," The young Zoldyck elbowed him into silence, ducking behind the corner to hide; she peered out secretively. After a moment's hesitation, Kurapika mimicked her action, wondering what was so interesting. "Ssh," she said when Kurapika's next step made a creak.

Kurapika frowned; something had trickled past him, surrounding him like a blanket. He glanced at Kalluto, wondering if she'd felt something covering her or not.

A creak made him look at the source: Illumi. _He's back,_ thought Kurapika, waiting for Killua's outraged outburst at the sight of his despicable brother. No sound from Killua. _He's asleep_, observed Kurapika, silently sighing at the lost opportunity. The clock would be striking twelve soon, and Killua would lost a day of chances.

Just as Kurapika was debating whether or not he should wake his friend up, Illumi moved—he'd finally stopped staring at his brother. He crouched, and with tenderness that Kurapika didn't think he had, picked Killua up. Abruptly, Illumi's black eyes turned to the two hiding in the corner.

Kurapika tensed, pulling back the same time Kalluto whipped away. Instinctively, the pair stopped breathing, waiting for Illumi's suspicion to pass.

It didn't. The older Zoldyck was too skilled to not notice their poor attempt at hiding. Illumi rounded the corner, a sleeping Killua in his arms. He unceremoniously dumped Killua in Kurapika's hold. Due to his surprise, Kurapika nearly dropped his friend. As it was, his rough movements made his friend stir.

"Un... stupid Aniki..." mumbled Killua.

Something like amusement flashed past the older's face. "It's not right to creep around in the hallways at night, even with one of your host, Kurapika. You should've known better, Kalluto." He disappeared in the next corner, leaving his the two stupefied intruders and one sleeping boy.

"I'll show you to his room." Kalluto was the first to break out of the stupor, nodding at Killua.

Kurapika shook his head. "I'll just bring him to our shared room."

Kalluto didn't argue, after bidding goodnight with a curious tilt of her head, she left. Kurapika shifted Killua in his hold. A small fist—that belied the strength of the owner—tugged at Kurapika's tunic. "Aniki..."

But Illumi was long gone.

* * *

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

* * *

**Questions:** I'm planning on pairing Kalluto and Kurapika, just a side-pairing. Should Kalluto be a boy or a girl?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Warnings:** None.

**Author's Note:** This story is AU and it might disregard the Yorkshin arc and the rest of the arcs (too early to tell in this stage, but just a warning). Also, I tried to add in a little humor, dunno if it worked or not. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**BETTING GAMES**  
by: Riseha

**Chapter 3 — Mission**

Kurapika was woke up by a terrible scream in an ungodly hour. He yawned, still very much tired as he had gone to bed late. He rolled over, frowning when he realized that he was the only one awaken by Killua's outburst.

Leorio was even drooling, yuck! Kurapika rolled away from his older friend. Disgusting. Didn't he already told his friends that he absolutely despised dirt or anything remotely disgusting?

Killua was as disgusted as Kurapika was. He kicked the slumbering occupants. "Wake up!"

Kurapika sat up, staring blearily at Killua. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" The white-haired assassin repeated, disgusted. "Wrong? I lost a day of three guesses!"

Kurapika snorted softly, rolling over onto his side, his movement instantly drawing Killua's attention. The young assassin pinned his friend with a deadly glare. "You were supposed to be watching me!" Well, he didn't exactly say it out loud, but he did imply it.

Kurapika cracked an eyelid open, furrowing his brows. "No, you didn't."

"You didn't even use Judgement Chain on him!"

Kurapika sighed, realizing that with Killua on his rampage, he wouldn't be able to rest anyway. He gave up; pushing himself into a seating position. "I don't think we need to," he said, surprised that it was the truth. "Your brother wouldn't harm you."

"But he would lie to me," snorted Killua, rolling his eyes.

Kurapika stared blankly at him, eliciting a hiss of frustration. But Killua calmed down considerably as a plan started forming in his head. "I've got an idea."

* * *

"Seriously? This is your brilliant idea?"

Killua shot Kurapika an affronted look. "Don't underestimate such a simple plan."

Kurapika snorted loudly, shuffling through the shelves for anything remotely valuable. Killua's brilliant plan? Snoop around for Illumi's diary. Seriously? Not for the first time, this thought crossed Kurapika's mind. He sighed, shaking his head; desperation must be killing Killua's brain cells.

Kurapika just hoped they wouldn't be executed for this. How could an assassin as accomplished as Illumi not realize people were in his room snooping around?

"Found anything?" Gon called from under the bed.

"Nothing yet," answered Kalluto. Killua's youngest sibling had voluntarily helped—along with his fat older brother. Well, Milluki had made it clear, between snorts and giggles, that he was waiting with a camera for Killua to fail. Quoting Killua, what a jerk. Kalluto was better, though Kurapika suspected she was just in it for kicks.

Killua and Kalluto seemed to have a frigid relationship—Killua looked shocked that his sister would want to help, a sure sign that they weren't close before.

Kurapika, as curious as he was about those two, didn't pry yet because it was inappropriate.

"Oi, brat!" Leorio said. "This is completely pointless! Could you ever imagine someone like that bastard ever keeping a diary?"

"You never know," said Killua seriously, frowning as he ripped open the door to the closet, scowling in. "They say it's always the unsuspecting ones that do it."

"_Who_?"

Kurapika sighed, trying to ignore Leorio and Killua exchanging their daily verbal insults. He crouched, randomly pulling out a book and flipping through it. He was baffled to see some codes in there, Just at the top of the page but when he flipped through it, the pages remain blank.

_It's protected_, he surmised. Probably with Nen. He held it, pouring his Nen through it. Surprisingly, he had excess instantly—even though he half-expected for it to expect the next second. Either Illumi was plotting something or he was that careless—or, he sincerely doubted anyone would be stupid enough to snoop about in his room, thinking that they would get away alive with it.

Kurapika flipped through the first few pages, consisting nothing but reports on training and successful missions. His whole body went rigid when he saw the yellowed, bloodied picture of a young Killua. The young boy was caught frowning at something out of the picture, but obviously, he had no idea he was being watched.

A small 'S' was written with red permanent marker.

Making a mental note of it as he felt it was important, he closed the book and placed it back.

Kurapika studied the genre of books Illumi read; he didn't know Illumi read fantasy. Actually, tracing the name written on the first page, it wasn't even Illumi's. Kurapika had no idea who Alluka was but he figured it was just another one of Killua's many siblings.

A loud ringing sound made all of them jump.

Kurapika whirled around to Kalluto who calmly ignored them and proceeded to answer the call. "Yes?" She glanced at the occupants of the room as the person on the other spoke. "Yes, I understand." She killed the call. "Killu, you have a mission with... Illu."

"Isn't that good?" Gon asked innocently. "He's not hiding himself from you."

"What about us?" wondered Leorio.

"Dunno, just ask Kalluto to take you guys out for a walk or something," responded Killua, shrugging. He was frowning in deep thought as he sprang to his feet. "I'm definitely not losing," he said, more to himself than to his friends.

"So... what do we do now?"

* * *

Killua wondered what the mission was about. Rarely were the two brothers deployed on the same mission. Back when Killua was just four and five didn't count because he was still a newbie. Illumi accompanied his siblings on every first-to-tenth missions to make sure they don't screw up and ruin their family's reputation. Besides, Illumi had always liked his own privacy.

Occasionally, Illumi would spring up and oversee the mission. Those times were the worst, Killua thought as he knocked on the door to his father's room.

Silva'd pet dogs didn't even crack an eye open, too used to their master's son's scent to bother scenting for a threat. Besides, they knew their master could handle himself anyway. They were more for training than protecting.

"You called?" Killua wondered pointlessly, trying not to get too agitated with Illumi standing just a few feet away. He could've greeted dearest older brother with a kick to the face.

Once, he would jump at the opportunity to show off to his brother—but that was back when Killua was still a child that had fallen for all of Illumi's lies and sweet-talking. Realizing this trick, Killua had constantly reminded Kalluto and Alluka that Illumi was a liar and that they shouldn't be listening to him at all.

It was all thanks to him that Illumi didn't have as much control over them as he did Killua.

Killua steeled his nerves, tried not to let the dolphins go overboard in his stomach, when Illumi turned to him with his empty eyes.

"I've already explained everything to your brother, he would brief you on it," said Silva, pointedly ignoring the tension between his two sons. Dimly, Killua registered that his dad was reading one of Alluka's manga. When did he get his hands on that? More importantly, why would his dad read such crap?

"Let's go, Killu." As usual, Illumi's voice never fail to bring him back from his daydreams.

Killua edged away from his touch. "Don't touch me! I can walk on my own!" Just to prove his point—and even more importantly, to get further away from his nutty older brother—he stormed out of the room.

The look Silva offered his oldest son was along the lines of _Good luck dealing with that brat_.

"It's easy, we'll be fine," said Illumi, waving him off.

* * *

"Do you wish to try your luck today?"

Killua glared at his brother harshly, spitting out, "Of course I won't pass up any chances."

Illumi hummed noncommittally but Killua thought he was just mocking him. He gritted his teeth; did he mention how much he hated his torturous, manipulative brother? His older brother never used to be like this, he was... was... nicer? More open? More honest and less manipulative?

Killua crossed his arms, brows furrowing in thought; strange, for all his animosity for his older brother, he had forgotten exactly when it had started.

With both brothers deep in thought, neither of them spoke to one another (not that Killua cared) until they were on the airship.

"You think I'm a disappointment."

Illumi didn't even turn to face him. "Huh?"

Killua was sure his teeth would start cracking with how much grinding he had done to them. He couldn't help it. Every time he was around Illumi, it was either fear or reckless hate and agitation—it didn't use to be like that. "There's no way you're getting me to repeat them."

"Killu, me thinking you a disappointment is not a secret. _At all_."

Closing his eyes to suppress his anger, Killua tried not to concentrate on the fact that the annoying bastard was sitting beside him. So close... he could just kick him, gouge his eyes out then rip his throat out. "You're a stalker."

"I thought you knew I was always following you and Kallu when you were kids."

Killua was blown. Seriously? He thought his brother only followed him on the first few missions then had left him on his own device. "You're... uh..." He had absolutely no idea. An idiot? Asshole? Bastard? All correct in Killua's books—but that couldn't be his deepest secret. What was the word Leorio used again? "...lolicon?" Killua didn't know what that was exactly. But Leorio had teased Kurapika with it when the blonde told them how he met Kalluto, his youngest brother.

Kurapika had reacted by punching their friend so it must be pretty insulting or embarrassingly true. Killua finally deigned to open his eyes to gauge Illumi's reaction after too long a silence. "Did you hear me?" he demanded when his brother's face remained blank.

"I'm truly insulted. You're breaking my heart."

Illumi didn't sound offended. His tone was still flat, whimsical and emotionless. Was it possible to have all three rolled in one? Killua didn't think so but his brother was good at doing the impossible. "So? Am I right?"

"No. That's Hisoka's street."

Killua choked on thin air—pretty much impossible—when he heard that. Hisoka's street? Did that mean that it was something perverted? _I shouldn't have listened to Leorio_, Killua thought miserably. Leorio was a pervert as well, not as bad as Hisoka but still... Killua couldn't imagine Illumi interested in anything sexual or the fairer sex. He shouldn't have even included it in his three guesses.

"Killu, I didn't know you were so perverted."

"No, I'm not!"

"Your friends are a bad influence on you—"

"Don't think you can convince me to stay at home! I'd rather be a pervert than to go home!"

Illumi arched a brow, his face blank but a little amused. "You should watch your volume. It's embarrassing to be seen with a pervert."

That was when Killua noticed pretty much every passenger was staring at the brothers. Illumi rested his head on his hand, looking out the window from a few seats away. Killua didn't even notice Illumi had scooted away to pretend that they weren't even related—fairly easy to assume as they didn't even look alike.

His face burning, Killua plopped down in his seat, trying to ignore the odd looks he was receiving and how people were shying away from him.

Did he mention how much he hate his brother? He was always set up to fail, embarrass himself, or make a disaster of himself whenever Illumi was even three feet away. That was how much his brother annoyed him.

Killua spent the rest of the trip glaring at his brother.

* * *

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

* * *

**Question: **Were the characters IC?


End file.
